ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amblimation
Amblimation was the animation production arm of Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment. The company's mascot, Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), appears in its production logo. The studio was shut down in 1997 and some of the Amblimation staff went on to join DreamWorks Animation. It was known for its quieter atmosphere, more subdued acting, and more atmospheric pace compared to a great deal of American animated films; these qualities usually led to underperformance at American box offices and may have factored in the decision to close the studio down. A project to adapt the 1981 Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Cats was in the making, but was abandoned with the studio's closure. In later years, Philip McGhee was able to gave the Amblimation (as well as other companies) a permission to release all films with Amblimation and Sony's help to release every film on the UMD for the PSP. Movies Gallery Amblimation films File:American_tail_fievel_goes_west.jpg|An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991) File:We're_Back!_Movie_Poster.jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) File:Balto_movie_poster.jpg|Balto (1995) Updates *It appears that An American Tail is set to be re-released as Amblin Entertainment's 37th Amblimation film, and Dragon's Lair is in development. Production Logo(s) List of protagonists/deuteragonists/tritagonists An American Tail * Fievel (Main Protagonist) * Tiger (Deuteragonist) The Land Before Time *Littlefoot (Main Protagonist) *Cera (Deuteragonist) Rugrats * Tommy (Main Protagonist) * Chuckie (Deuteragonist) * Angelica (Tritagonist) The Ren & Stimpy Show * Stimpy (Main Protagonist) * Ren (Deuteragonist) Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko (Main Protagonist) * Heffer (Deuteragonist) * Spunky (Tritragonist) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Woog (Main Protagonist) * Rex (Deuteragonist) * Dweeb (Tritagonist) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Oblina (Main Protagonist) * Krumm (Deuteragonist) * Ickis (Tritagonist) Nickelodeon's Adventures of Yoshi's Island * Ickis (Main Protagonist) * Ren & Stimpy (Deuteragonist) * Rocko (Tritagonist) * Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, and Dark Blue Yoshi (One of the Tritagonist) Balto *Balto (Main Protagonist) *Jenna (Deuteragonist) *Boris (Tritagonist) Space Goofs * Candy (Main Protagonist) * Etno (Deuteragonist) * Stereo, and Gorgeous (One of the Deuteragonist) * Bud (Tritagonist) SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob (Main Protagonist) * Patrick (Deuteragonist) * Squidward (Tritragonist) The Prince of Egypt *Moses (Main Protagonist) *Tzipporah (Deuteragonist) *Miriam (Tritagonist) Nickelodeon's Adventures of Yoshi's Island (2002) (Paramount's 90th Anniversary Version) * Ickis (Main Protagonist) * SpongeBob (Deuteragonist) * Ren & Stimpy, Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Dark Blue Yoshi (One of the Deuteragonists) * Rocko (Tritagonist) We're Back! Celebrating 10 Years * Woog (Main Protagonist) * Dweeb (Deuteragonist) * Rex (Tritagonist) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Sunset Shimmer (Main Protagonist) *Twilight Sparkle (Deuteragonist) *Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack (One of the Deuteragonists) *Flash Sentry (Tritagonist) Benny *Benny (Main Protagonist) *Russel (Deutragonist) *Little Friend (Tritagonist) Amblimation trailers *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Trailer *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - Trailer *Nickelodeon's Adventures of Yoshi's Island (1993) - Trailer *Balto (1995) - Trailer *Nickelodeon's Adventures of Yoshi's Island (2002) - Trailer (Paramount 90th Anniversary Version) *We're Back! Celebrating 10 Years (2003) - Trailer *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Trailer (Amblimation version) Amblimation films credits *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Nickelodeon's Adventures of Yoshi's Island (1995) *Balto (1995) *Paramount's 90th Anniversary's Nickelodeon's Adventures of Yoshi's Island (2002) *We're Back! Celebrating 10 Years (2003) *Amblimation's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/Credits See also *Amblimation (BrittalCroftFan style) Category:Companies Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group Category:Entertainment One Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast